ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
McNugget
McNugget is a wrestler who currently works at XWA. He is a former XWA General Manager (x2) and former XWA World Heavyweight Champion and XWA Champion. He also held one half of the XWA Tag Team Championships (w/ Caleb Spires) and the XWA Rising Star Championship. Early life McNugget has always been a troubled kid with lots of problems in his life. He was sentence to jail at the age of 16 and had to serve a 3 and half years in jail. He done his time and was released, but he had nothing. He started living on the streets then a newspaper flew by, he grabbed it and in big bold letters it said "New wrestling promotion, ETW, seeking stars". ETW Off McNugget went to ETW, ETW formally the training ground for the legendary, Tenacious Pro Wrestling, TPW, was soon split from TPW after their General Manager disappeared along with the departures of many other top stars. The competition wasn't too hard for McNugget when he arrived in ETW and picked up a victory against Big Red Machine to win his debut. Big Red Machine wasn't happy with the outcome and demanded a rematch, McNugget once again won, this time in a Hardcore Match. McNugget was on a huge roll in ETW and was quickly noticed by the GM, DDanger. McNugget went on to defeat one of ETW's top stars, DT in a Cage Match. McNugget then competed for the ETW Pure Championship against Huh, McNugget easily won this match. McNugget then faced his hardest challenge yet when he took on Alex Craxton/Firecracker. The match was a very close bout, also exhilarating. But in the end, the champ retained his title and remained ETW Pure Champion. McNugget is also undefeated, 5-0. He soon made it 6-0, after he successfully defeated C.Madness, but will struggle keeping his record in tact when he faces Different. McNugget soon defeated Different, seemingly unstoppable, took on the top tag team from the other rival promotion, with help of fellow ETW Counterpart Josh 5, McNugget led the team to victory. McNugget then versed Rex in his last ETW match, successful in victory to finish with a 9-0-0 record. XWA McNugget started in XWA after it was re-made when Best Xtreme Wrestling died. McNugget defeated JJ Junior, and was portrayed as XWA's Elite, he suddenly and shockingly lost to Johnny Westfall. But McNugget bounced back better than ever, destroying and killing Huhy, literally. Anyways the next week McNugget defended his newly one XWA Rising Star Championship against Cody Vasilko, which ended in a draw. The next week, McNugget proved why he was the Shooting Star when he defeated both Allstar and Cody Vasilko in a Triple Threat Match. A week later McNugget resigned as General Manager and left XWA. A month later McNugget returned and was awarded the XWA World Heavyweight Championship. McNugget lost a Tag Team Match to Red X and Caleb Spires, formally known as the Street City Saints. McNugget went on to beat Red X, retaining his title. McNugget son parted ways with XWA, and became full-time at ETW. Months later, ETW went under and McNugget once again lost to Hall in his return match, followed by CJ Hardy next week. McNugget went on too compete again Kanimaniac at Hardcore Hell where Kanimaniac successfully defeated McNugget in a First Blood Match. After the match, Kanimaniac formed an alliance with McNugget. McNugget took Kanimaniac under his wing and they started off successful defeating Xtreme Canada in a tag team contest. McNugget and Kanimaniac came up short though at United Xtreme to the Xtreme Stallions. After that, McNugget and Kanimaniac then begun having relationship issues and after Kanimaniac suffered a defeat to HHH619, Kanimaniac was so serious that he stormed out of the XWA company and was mysteriously abducted on his way out, assaulted and pulled into a truck. McNugget moved on though and soon formed a new alliance, joining the most dominant stable in XWA history the New World Dominance. McNugget had just returned to his baby face manner after earning the love of the fans back. McNugget then defeated Big Daddy Punk to qualify for the King of the Mountain match at Revolutionary Wars for the XWA World Heavyweight Championship. McNugget performed valiantly at Revolutionary Wars but it was his own tag team partner Caleb Spires coming out on top. McNugget then was drafted to the new the XWA brand, Mayhem. McNugget is said to be very excited about the change of brands and has high aspirations. He is looking to become the brand’s first ever World Heavyweight Champion. McNugget lost to Gabriel Blaze Angels, but defeated him the next week and finally won the title at Xtreme Champions. McNugget then lost to DC Hennig in a non-title bout, but took an indefinite leave from the ring. SIW McNugget debuted at Sudden Impact Wrestling, winning a 6 Man Battle Royal. The next week he defeated Tyler Lawson and won the SIW Television Championship at the PPV. McNugget lost to DC Hennig the next card, but bounced back with two consecutive victories, including one against Prodigy and Hall in a Triple Threat Match. McNugget then lost a Triple Threat match to DC Hennig and Caleb Spires and a Tag Team Match. Accomplishments *XWA World Heavyweight Champion *XWA Champion *XWA General Manager (x2) *First XWA Champion & XWA World Heavyweight Champion *XWA Rising Star Champion *XWA Tag Team Champion *TCW Hardcore Champion *SIW Television Champion *ETW Pure Champion In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *Live From The 2290 (Shooting Star Press) *Anguish Technique (Paradise Lock) General/Common Moves: *Superkick *Drive By *Tiger Feint Kick *Pele Kick *Hurracanruna *Infrared *Moonsault *360o Corkscrew Elbow Smash *Corkscrew Plancha *Moonlight Drive *Lasso From El Passo *STF *Cloverleaf *Abdominal Stretch *Triangle Choke *Figure Four Leg Lock *Fisherman Suplex *Sunset Flip *Satellite DDT *Lightning Spiral *Ranhei Overall Record: *24-10-1